The New Tamers
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: Another new spinoff by me on the third season.


The New Tamers  
  
Author's Note: After watching the new episode of Digimon last Saturday, I decided to make my on fic about it. Even though this story features the characters from my last fic, Digimon Tamers from the Future, and their Digimon, I've changed them a bit, so they wouldn't be exactly the same. And might also make up a few things, for stuff I don't know.  
  
UPDATED: 7-26-03 I changed a few things, so it's more like the show. But, it's still pretty much the same, since it's how I think the battle against  
the D-Reaper should have gone.  
  
* Blah *- used to show thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I don't own Digimon. All except for Masato, Jamie, Kichi, Spyromon, Elemon, and Cheetahmon. Now, on with the story!  
  
Prologue  
  
All across Japan, and possibly the whole world, people stared in amazement at the picture on their TV screens. It was a picture of a boy, probably no older then ten or eleven, inside a golden orb. He was completely naked, but you couldn't see his private parts. (AN: Okay you perverts, go away! There's nothing obscene here!) Often, he was moving about, waving his arms around. Suddenly, the screen changed, and there was a huge creature that resembled a knight in red and white armor, but it appeared to be doing the exact same movement as the boy was doing! Millions of people watched amazed, as the boy destroyed several strange-looking monsters. Meanwhile, in a school many, many miles away from where Takato and the other tamers were battling with the D-Reaper, a young boy with messy light brown hair and brown eyes quickly stood up, and ran to the door. He wore a blue T-shirt with white sleeves and a yellow star on the front. He also wore gray shorts and black sneakers with red flames on them. "Masato Raiden, where are you going?" asked the teacher. The brown-haired boy stopped, and turned around to look at him. "Well Mr. Kijoko, I-em, have to go to the bathroom." The teacher sighed and sat down." All right Mr. Raiden, I suppose you can go." "Great!" Shouted Masato, as he bolted out the door. When he w a distance away from his classroom, he stopped to take a breather. "Whew!" he panted. "I thought I was never going to get away from there! Now, to call Spyromon!" Then he put his fingers to his lips, and blew hard. About a minute later, a small purple dragon that had orange wings and yellow spikes flew in from a window. "You called?" asked the little creature. "Yeah," replied Masato. "Now all we have to do is to find Jamie, and Elemon, and then head for where the monsters are." "No need," said another voice. Masato and Spyromon looked behind them to see a young boy, and a small Digimon. The boy had spiked red hair, and green eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a red stripe on each of the arms, brown jeans, and blue sneakers. Elemon was a small elephant, the size of a small dog, with golden rings on his body and legs. "What took you so long?" asked Masato. "I couldn't find the right hallway", replied Jamie, panting. "So, did you see what's on TV?' he asked. "Yeah," replied Masato. "So are we going to find the place were the other tamers are?" Jamie frowned, "But if we skip out of school, we might get in trouble," he said. Masato sighed. "Listen Jamie, if we don't help out the other tamers, that thing might destroy them! As for getting in trouble, well, saving the world is far more important then getting in trouble." Jamie took a deep breath. "Okay," he replied. " I-I'll go." "Yeah, Jamie!" exclaimed Elemon. "Now all we have to do is get to the city being held under siege by that thing! C'mon!" shouted Masato as he bolted for the door, with Spryomon and Elemon following. Jamie sighed, then ran after them. As they left, they didn't see the rose-haired girl standing in the shadows, then disapeared, along with a cheetah-like Digimon. At the train station, it was packed with people trying to escape, in the fear that the monster would take over this part of the city. Masato, Jamie, Spryomon, and Elemon watched as crowds of people pushed and shoved to get on board. " Oh great!" exclaimed Masato. "NOW how are we going to get to the city?" "It's actually very easy," said a voice from behind them. They turned to see a girl with fuchsia hair in a ponytail and blue eyes behind them. She wore a green T-shirt with black stars on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Next to her was a Digimon resembling a cheetah that was standing on two legs, with gold rings on its ankles, wrists, and tail. There was also a gold collar on its neck. "So, planning to leave without me huh?" she asked slyly. Masato sighed. "Well, as long as you're here, we'd better get going." "But how?" Jamie asked. "The trains are all delayed." Kichi grinned. "How else could we get there?" she said with a grin. Masato smiled. "Good thinking Kichi! We can use the Digimon to get there! But we should find a safe place to do it first!" A few minutes later, three large creatures left the station. The first one was a large greenish brown dragon with large wings, and a row of curved spikes on its back. The second one was a rhino-sized elephant with gold rings on its legs, and gold-tipped tusks. The last one was a giant white tiger with blue stripes, and fiery green eyes. It had golden rings on its legs, body and tail, and a gold collar on its neck. People stared and pointed at the creatures as they passed by. "Let's go, Dracomon!" exclaimed Masato from on top of his Digimon. "Right," agreed Dracomon. "Hey Jamie," Masato called down from atop Dracomon. "Are you okay down there?" Jamie looked up from where he was sitting on top of Phantemon "Yeah," I'm fine," he called back. "Remember," called Kichi from on top of Tigramon, "This isn't like anything we've ever faced, this is saving the world here! We might even be on national TV!!" Jamie frowned. "Kichi, this isn't fame we're talking about, this is the fate of mankind!" "Evil Digimon, dead ahead!" shouted Masato, quickly breaking up the argument. "Oh my God," whispered Kichi to herself in shock. "I can't believe it!" exclaimed Masato. "This is too weird!" cried Jamie. The Tochosha building was covered in a strange shield of red gooey-looking stuff. Between the two towers of the building, there was a huge rainbow- colored orb. There were also many strange creatures moving around it. Suddenly, they stopped and moved in their direction! "Heads up you guys! " Shouted Masato. 'These guys are moving in for the attack!" "Well then," replied Kichi," let's give them a fight!" "Volcanic Strike!" Roared Dracomon, as he destroyed the creatures with several fireballs. "Trumpeting Blaster!" Shouted Phantemon, as he blasted the evil beasts away with a blast of air. "Cat's Eye Orb!" Cried Tigramon, as she launched an orb of rainbow-colored energy with a slit in the middle at the creatures. As the creatures turned into red blobs, Masato noticed something moving around below them. "Hey guys! I think I spotted them! Let's stop here, then get into battle mode!" "Right," agreed the others. They stopped in the middle of a courtyard, and then the tamers got off to wait for their Digimon to revert back to Rookie stage. Then, a boy with brown hair held back by a visor noticed them, and then ran over to them. "Hey!" he shouted. "What do you think you're doing here?" Kichi looked at him. "Well what do you think?" she replied. "We're here to help you beat that thing." The boy looked at her. "Are you crazy!?" that thing, the 'D-Reaper' will totally destroy you!" Kichi looked at him "Well for your information, we're here to help you stop that thing!" Then another boy with dark hair and glasses stepped up. "Well if you don't mind, that thing will destroy us if it isn't stopped!" Masato nodded. "He's right. Let's help them stop that thing!" They then got ready to Digivolve.  
  
Spyromon Biomerge to ~~ WarDracomon!  
  
Elemon Biomerge to ~~ Ganeshmon!  
  
Cheetahmon Biomerge to ~~ MechaCheetahmon!  
  
The two boys stared in shock. "Whoa!" exclaimed the brown-haired boy. "They can do it too!" MechaCheetahmon looked at them confused. "What do you mean?" she asked in Kichi's voice. "Look there!" shouted the boy pointing to the sky. Looking up, they saw four huge shapes flying in the sky. The one they had seen on TV, was the only one they recognized however. "We should help them out!" said WarDracomon. "Yeah!" agreed Ganeshmon. "Let's do it!" added MechaCheetahmon. They quickly went to work. "Noooo! Beelzeemon!" Cried Gallantmon as Beelzeemon fell to the ground after being struck by metal plates from the D-reaper. Suddenly, the metal plates turned and flew toward him! Gallantmon braced himself for the impact, but then suddenly, a voice cried out, "Fire Tornado!" then a fiery tornado surrounded the metal plates, and then disappeared, leaving nothing in its place. Gallantmon looked up to see what appeared to be a WarGreymon approach him. Then he noticed that the creature had greenish-brown scales and wings and a tail coming from out behind it. In one hand was a flaming sword. Inside Gallantmon, Takato wondered, * What the heck is this thing?* Suddenly, an opening appeared in front of him. Inside of the opening, was a boy about his age surrounded by a teal light. Takato gaped. The boy just smiled. "Hey, what's up?" Takato stared. "Who- who are you?" The boy grinned. "My name's Masato, and you are?" "Takato," stammered they boy.  
"Nice to meet you Takato," replied Masato. "But let's save the  
introductions for later. We've got to stop this thing!" "Right," agreed Takato, as they sped towards the center of the D-Reaper, looking for a way to stop it. Meanwhile at the building nearby, Daisy's fingers ran among the keyboard. "Sir, come look at this!" she called. Yamaki came over to her. "Yes Daisy, what is it?" he asked her. "Sir, more strange creatures have appeared! Just look at the screen!" she said, pointing at the computer screen. There were three new creatures there one looked like a dragon wearing armor, and carrying a flaming sword. Another one was a large gray man wearing a loincloth and golden rings on his arms. There was a belt across his body, and on his hand was an elephant head helmet with gold-tipped tusks and a huge jewel on the top. The other was a tall woman covered in golden metal armor, and a cheetah's head helmet. On her hands were long, sharp claws. "What are those!?' exclaimed Yamaki. "I don't know," replied Daisy. "But they seem to be to be helping destroy the D-Reaper!" Yamaki frowned. "Well, if they're helping destroy the D-Reaper, I suppose it would be okay.." Just then, Riley interrupted, "Sir, I think I can establish communication with them." "Well then, get on with it!" "Yes sir!" she turned back to the, computer, and began to type furiously. A few minutes later, she called, "Sir! I think we can communicate with them! I'm just about to talk to the female!" Turning to the computer, she leaned over to a microphone, she called, "Testing 123, testing, are you there?" Meanwhile, the creature known as MechaCheetahmon stopped and looked around. "What? Who's there?" Yamaki leaned over the microphone. "This is Yamaki of the Hypnos. Who is this?" "Wait, how can you see where I am?" "Our scanners can see you in that creature. In fact, pretty everyone can see you!" "Everyone!? What a time to be naked!" Sensing embarrassment, Yamaki quickly added, "Just who are you?" "Nunya." "Nunya?" "As in nunya business." Meanwhile, the other Tamers watched curiously. * Boy, this girl has spunk*, thought Rika to herself. Yamaki on the other hand was growing impatient. "What is your name!?" he shouted. There was a sigh at the other end. "Alright, if you must know, my name is Kichi Mikazuki, and the others with me are Masako Raiden, and Jamie Yeman." "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well duh, we're here to beat this 'D-Reaper thing!" came the reply. "Now if you excuse me, I have some evil things to destroy." Then there was just static. Yamaki smiled. "It looks like we have more help for our cause."  
  
Meanwhile, in the D-Reaper's center Jeri was moping. * Poor Beelzemon! If I had just gone with him, he wouldn't be destroyed. First I lost my mom, then Leomon, and now Beelzeemon!* Just then a voice was heard outside her prison. "Jeri! Are you there!" Jeri stood up. "Takato!? Is that you!?" "Hang on, were' coming to get you!" Shout a voice she had never heard before. Calumon jumped up. "Did you hear that Jeri!? Were' saved!!"  
  
Outside, things were heating up. The D-Reaper Agents were coming in huge swarms now. "Mega Barrage!" shouted MegaGargomon as he shot at the D-Reaper Agents, annihilating them. "Rice Cord!" cried Sakuaymon, striking at the D-Reaper Agents with a cord. "Thunder Clap!" Roared Justimon, slamming a fist on the ground, making a wave of thunder that knocked the D-Reaper Agents down. "Tusk Crusher!" Yelled Ganeshmon, as two missiles shot out of his tusks, and exploded on the D-Reaper Agents. "Lighting Blade!" Called MechaCheetahmon, as she launched a blade of electricity at the D-Reaper Agents Meanwhile, back at the D-Reaper, Gallantmon and WarDracomon were trying to get to Juri, while fighting off D-Reaper Agents and metal plates. "There's too many of them!" Shouted Gallantmon, holding out his shield in front of him, causing the metal plates to shatter on impact. "We can't give up!" Exclaimed WarDracomon, as he sliced up another D-Reaper Agents with his flaming sword. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Spirit Beam!" The two of them looked up to see Ganeshmon shoot a beam of white light.  
"Hey, you guys need any help?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" They agreed.  
"We need to find a way to break the barrier," said Gallantmon, in Takato's voice.  
"Leave that to me," said Ganeshmon. "Pachyderm Punch!" he cried, as he punched the barrier again and again. Soon, a crack appeared in the barrier.  
"Now let's break that thing!" shouted WarDracomon. "Terra Force!" The mouth of the machine that Gallantmon was riding on opened, and a blast of energy shot out. The two attacks struck the barrier at the same time, causing it to shatter open.  
"All right!" shouted Gallantmon. "Now let's go get Jeri!"  
  
Jeri was startled to see a dragon-like face peering at her from outside. She jumped back startled. "Don't be afraid," said the creature "I'm here to rescue you." Then Gallantmon looked in. "Juri" Jeri looked up shocked. "Takato!?" "Yeah, it's me," he replied. Suddenly, the hole began to close!" "Jeri! Grab my hand! Hurry before the hole closes up!" Calumon tugged at her dress. "Come on Jeri! You don't want to be stuck in here again!" Jeri took a deep breath, then she stepped through the hole, and into Gallantmon's arms, with Calumon holding on to her, just as the hole closed up. "Yeah! You did it!" exclaimed Gallantmon. But there was no time for congratulations; the D-Reaper was starting to shoot lasers from its eye! Gallantmon put Jeri and Calumon on the sidewalk, saying, "Now you stay here where it's safe." then he turned flew off. As she watched Gallantmon fly off, she heard a voice shout, "Jeri!" Jeri turned around to see her father running toward her. "Daddy!" she cried, running into her father's arms. "Hi!" shouted Culumon jumping over to them. " You must be Jeri's dad! I'm Culumon, but you can just call me Calumon! It's nice to meetcha!" As introductions were being made, the Tamers were getting together to attack the D-Reaper. "Now Takato," said Yamaki in his head, "You need to open the core to defeat the D-Reaper! You got that?" "Right," then he tuned towards the others, and shouted," Okay you guys, need to open the core to bet this guy!" "Leave that to me!" shouted WarDracomon, flying toward the D-Reaper, dodging all the laser blasts. "Magma Blade!" he cried, slicing the core open. "Now, attack before it closes up!" he cried. "Let's finish this now!" exclaimed Gallantmon. "Wait!" Shouted Sakuyamon. "Something's coming out!" They all watched amazed, as a stream of data flowed out of the hole, and began to take the form of a lion standing on two legs, wearing black pants, and carrying a huge sword. "Leomon!" exclaimed Jeri. "Alright," growled Leomon, "Let's take this guy out!" "Lighting Joust!" "Spirit Strike!"  
"Justice Burst!" "Mega Barrage!" "Fist of the Beast King!" "Guardian Barrrage!" "Kahuna Wave!" "Montra Chant!" "Thunder Clap!" "Terra Force!" "Spirit Beam!" "Thunder Drill!" The attacks merged, and flew threw the hole, causing the D-Reaper to explode from the inside. All of the D-Reaper Agents disintegrated. Their enemy destroyed the Tamers landed, then De-Digivolved. "Takato!" cried Takato's mom, she ran up to him, and gave him a big hug. As the Tamers hugged their parents, Jeri asked Leomon, "What happened to you after you were deleted?" Leomon sighed. "Well, after Beelzemon was hit by the D-Reaper, my data was transferred to it. So when it was opened, I could escape." Jeri grinned and hugged her partner. Takato looked up at the other Tamers.  
"So," he asked, "Who are you, and how did you get your Digimon?" Masato grinned. "Well," he said," First, My name's Masato, and these are my friends Jamie, and Kichi. As for how we got our Digimon, well, let's say  
it's a long story."  
"Yeah, and I bet it's going to sound awfully familiar," said Rika.  
Glaring at her, Masato cleared his throat, and began his story. 


End file.
